88FL
1 |mission3= Destroy less than 14 obstacles |reward3= 50 }} 88FL is the 88th floor of Tower of Frozen Waves. This stage is easy enough for the first half, but the second half requires you to be careful in jumping. Stage The first half has 4 small potions clustered together and 1 big potion after a few seconds, so you can make use of these potions to destroy more obstacles. In the second half, the tricky part is the carefully placed spiky platforms that require you to jump at the right time, otherwise you may easily fall into the holes repeatedly. At the last part of the second half, there are three layers of spiky platforms. You'll have to choose carefully to prevent yourself from not finishing the mission. Mission Walkthrough Destroy at least 350 obstacles Reward: Elixir of Experience (L) This is fairly easy as long as you make sure you destroy as many obstacles as possible. Taking all the Blast Jellies, Giant Jellies, coin jellies and the pink jellies that evaporate obstacles will help you to destroy obstacles. However, at the last part where they stack obstacles, it is recommended that you slide and take the lowest level where the coin jellies are at. The path with blast jellies will not help to destroy obstacles unless you do a single jump and jump to the topmost layer where there are a string of obstacles for you to destroy. Use Expert's Baking Powder, Sacred Protection Ring of Fire and any treasures that can let you blast when a potion is taken such as Candy Inline Skates for this mission since there are potions in the first half of the floor. Achieve at least 780k points Reward: 1 On an honest note, a surprise comes as two rarely used treasures, Bouncy Rainbow Rice Cake and Rocky Hot Dog, will come to the rescue since there are so many obstacles to be destroyed. Of course, there are regular jellies in the level, so you could boost their points using any treasure that gives extra points to jellies. However, you must take note that the second half of the floor is quite tricky to maneuver, and you might end up falling into a hole or you might want to revive. So with 1 slot filled with a lift/revive treasure, the other two slots can also be slotted in with Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride since there are so many Giant Jellies in the floor. Due to the Giant Jellies scattered around the floor, it is easy to gain 780k points using the Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride. However, if you do not have that, it is alright to use 2 Bouncy Rainbow Rice Cake or 1 Bouncy Rainbow Rice Cake with a treasure that provides extra points for normal jellies such as Rainbow Black Hole Drink. Destroy less than 14 obstacles Reward: 50 One thing about this floor is that you have to be prepared to bump into obstacles just to avoid destroying them, so you have to bring plenty of revival treasures to make sure that you can survive to the end of the floor. Also, you need to bring a treasure that can give you extra jumps as you need to avoid ALL the boost jellies such as Coin Jellies, Giant Jellies, Blast Jellies, or that'll contribute to the obstacle destruction count. If you accidentally take any boost jelly, you need to make sure that you destroy as little obstacles as possible to prevent the counter from hitting more than 14. Also, at the second half of the stage, you need to make sure that you do not collect the evaporation jelly or the coin jelly, so please note that you might need treasures that can lift you as there are numerous holes. Category:Floors